Feliz Natal
by MissyGoldy
Summary: Oneshot: É véspera de Natal e Lily dá a James a oportunidade de lhe provar que ele realmente a ama.


**Feliz Natal**  
por _MissyGoldy_

Véspera de Natal...

Uma grande e terrível tempestade abatia-se sobre a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts, como nunca se vira.

Pequenos e grandes flocos de neve muito brancos caíam do céu escuro, numa dança violenta, fustigando cada janela do Salão Comunal de Gryffindor.

Mas, ao contrário do que se podia esperar àquela hora, já tão tardia, da noite, o Salão Comunal de Gryffindor não estava vazio.

Um rapaz jovem e bonito estava sentado numa das mais confortáveis poltronas do Salão, forradas num tecido vermelho-sangue bordado a ouro, e com esta virada de frente para a lareira, que emitia ondas confortáveis de calor e sombras misteriosas, que, por sua vez, se erguiam majestosamente pelas paredes claras do Salão.

James Potter passou mais uma vez a mão pelo cabelo negro, despenteando-o ainda mais, e ajeitou os óculos de aro preto, em cima do nariz levemente arrebitado, olhando para o fogo com os meigos olhos cor de avelã, vendo as labaredas engolirem os pedaços de madeira e restos de pergaminhos velhos.

Ele não conseguia adormecer. Não só pela tempestade, mas também porque não conseguia parar de pensar _nela_. A rapariga que lhe havia ocupado o coração já à três anos atrás. A rapariga que a cada dia que passava parecia desprezar ainda mais James.

Porque é que ela não era igual às outras raparigas, que bastava um olhar e um sorriso maroto para lhe caírem instantaneamente nos braços? Para essa pergunta só havia uma única resposta: ela era única e especial…

James enfiou a cabeça entre os braços, apoiando-os nos joelhos.

Não sabia o que havia de fazer. Queria dizer a todo o mundo que a amava. Queria que ela acreditasse nele. Queria abraçá-la quando estivesse triste e sozinha e beijá-la sem receios de que ela pudesse rebaixá-lo ainda mais.

"_Acho que não terei essa oportunidade…" _suspirou.

Os pensamentos de James foram subitamente interrompidos, quando este ouviu passos leves e suaves na escada que dava para o dormitório feminino.

James corou levemente ao ver Lily Evans numa camisa de dormir de um azul claro, com pequenas flores de um azul mais escuro, deixando a descoberto um par de pernas elegantes, a descer calmamente as escadas em caracol.

Lily era a rapariga que mais desprezava James… e por quem ele estava apaixonado.

Lily dirigiu-se a uma mesa, num dos cantos do Salão, onde estava um jarro de água com vários copos de vidro.

Parecia não ter notado ainda na presença de James…

Ao virar-se, já com um copo com água na mão, quase o deixou cair ao ver James a olhá-la fixamente.

- Que susto, Potter! O que está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Lily, levando a mão ao peito.

- Não consigo adormecer… – disse este, voltando a olhar para a lareira, o que surpreendeu a ruiva, que estava à espera de mais uma das investidas de James, para a conquistar.

- Es… Estás bem, Potter? - Perguntou Lily, aproximando-se lentamente da poltrona onde estava sentado James.

James acenou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas não foi suficiente para convencer Lily.

- Não me mintas… Passa-se qualquer coisa de mal contigo.

- Nada de muita importância… E tu? Também não consegues dormir? - Perguntou James, continuando a fixar a lareira.

Não era capaz de olhá-la, pois ainda podia fazer uma loucura de que se arrependesse mais tarde.

- Mais ou menos… Tinha apenas sede. E como não havia água no dormitório, desci para ver se havia aqui. - Disse Lily, sentando-se numa poltrona mesmo ao lado de James, fitando a lareira.

James arriscou espiá-la pelo olho.

O nariz levemente arrebitado era salpicado por sete ou oito pequenas sardas. Os olhos reflectiam o vermelho vivo das chamas que fitava, confundindo-se com o intenso verde-esmeralda, a cor natural dos olhos em forma de amêndoa da jovem. Os cabelos ruivos sedosos caíam em ondulações leves e confusas até ao meio das costas.

Ela era perfeita.

Para James tudo nela era perfeito.

- E tu, estás bem? – Perguntou James, vendo que ela colocara os pés em cima do assento, como ele, e envolvia as pernas com os braços, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos.

- Mais ou menos… Estou preocupada com uma pessoa de quem gosto muito…

James olhou tristemente para as chamas. Estaria ela apaixonada por outra pessoa?

- Ah, sim?

- Sim… Ele está um pouco estranho… A última vez que o vi, estava um pouco abatido. Parecia triste com qualquer coisa, mas não sei bem o quê…

- Se calhar tem algum problema que não queira partilhar… Algo que só ele pode resolver sem a ajuda dos que lhe rodeiam…

- Sim… Se calhar… Mas estou um pouco decepcionada por ele não confiar suficientemente em mim para me contar o que se passa.

James encolheu os ombros. Lily sorriu levemente.

- Neste Natal… Gostava de lhe dar algo… Fui um pouco egoísta ao não lhe retribuir os presentes que ele me mandou, sabes… Estou arrependida de tê-lo feito sofrer… Ele não merecia, afinal. - Disse ela, corando levemente ainda com o sorriso leve na cara.

James sorriu para Lily, lembrando-se de que também tinha enviado vários presentes, um atrás do outro, à ruiva sem qualquer agradecimento por parte desta. Mas não a censurava, como devia… Ele também tinha um pouco de culpa…

- Eu acredito quando ele me diz que me ama, mas quando o vejo rodeado por outras raparigas… Fico irritada e furiosa por ele dizer uma coisa e fazer o contrário a seguir. Mas penso que já devia estar habituada. Afinal, ele é popular… Principalmente entre as raparigas.

James assentiu. Lily virou o corpo em direcção a ele fazendo ele erguer a cabeça para olhar directamente para aqueles olhos verdes que brilhavam intensamente.

- Gostava que, pelo menos neste Natal, ele me desse um presente que não fosse chocolates ou jóias ou qualquer coisa deste género. Gostava que ele me fizesse algo para acreditar que ele realmente me ama e que não se importa que toda a gente fique a saber disso. - Disse Lily sorrindo, baixando levemente a cabeça devido ao olhar intenso que James lhe transmitia, ao mesmo tempo que uma madeixa lhe caia para a frente dos olhos.

James passou a língua pelos lábios secos.

- Uma declaração de amor? - Perguntou ele, numa voz rouca, enquanto afastava a madeixa ruiva dos olhos de Lily e colocando-a atrás da orelha.

Lily fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque suave de James na sua face, no instante em que um leve arrepio percorria as suas costas.

- Sim… Uma declaração de amor. Não como as outras. Uma… original e especial! - Exclamou Lily, sorrindo timidamente.

James aproximou-se lentamente da face de Lily, com esta com os olhos ainda fechados. O aroma a menta e canela do seu próprio corpo misturou-se com o de lírios frescos do de Lily. Sentiu uma mão delicada de Lily envolvê-lo na cintura, apertando-o contra o corpo dela, apesar de estarem sentados cada um na sua poltrona. Lily entreabriu os lábios esperando que James a beijasse, enquanto este acariciava o rosto da ruiva. Então, fechou também os seus olhos e aproximou os seus lábios dos de Lily. Mas, no momento em que os seus lábios já se roçavam, Lily afastou-se abruptamente. James já deveria ter esperado aquilo, mas não conseguiu de deixar de estar desiludido.

- Desculpa… Eu não deveria… – disse James, levantando-se.

- Não faz mal… Eu também… Bem… É melhor ir dormir. Boa-noite, James. - Disse Lily atrapalhada, dirigindo-se às escadas do dormitório feminino.

- Boa-noi… James! - Surpreendeu-se ele.

Lily parou e ao voltar-se para olhar para James sorriu.

- Bem… Acho que não vale a pena tratarmo-nos pelo último nome, quando é a primeira vez que temos uma conversa calma, sem começarmos a discutir um com o outro.

- Sim, acho eu…

- Então, boa-noite James. - Disse Lily, começando a subir as escadas em caracol, de volta ao dormitório.

- Boa-noite… Lily. - Retribuiu James.

Lily sorriu-lhe mais uma vez, antes de desaparecer palas escadas.

James suspirou, sem se dar conta de que passava os dedos dormentes pelos lábios, sentindo ainda o aroma a lírios frescos. Dando um sorriso bobo, levantou-se da poltrona e afastou-se até às escadas que o levariam até ao dormitório masculino.

Só quando estava deitado na sua cama de dossel, apreciando o tecto branco, é que James se deu conta do que Lily tinha-lhe dito, durante todo aquele tempo em que tinham estado a conversar. Era dele que ela estava a falar. Era por ele que ela estava arrependida. E era dele que ela esperava uma declaração de amor, diferente de todas as outras que ele já tinha utilizado, como prenda de Natal.

James deu um sorriso misterioso para a escuridão à sua volta, ouvindo a respiração calma e ritmática de Sirius Black e Remus Lupin, que dormiam cada um numa cama ao lado da dele.

A manhã de Natal amanheceu calma e pacífica, como nunca acontecera. Lily Evans acordara mais cedo do que todas as suas outras companheiras de quarto e abria rapidamente todos os seus presentes, apenas querendo encontrar um.

Tinha recebido um par de brincos de esmeralda dos pais que colocou para ver como ficavam e um colar, que fazia conjunto com os brincos, da sua detestável irmã Petúnia. Os avós maternos e paternos tinham-lhe enviado pelo menos três livros cada um, como todos os anos faziam. O seu único tio materno tinha-lhe oferecido um grande ursinho de peluche branco muito fofo, que ela colocou em cima da cama, a dizer "Merry X-Mas!".

Já da parte dos seus amigos mais próximos, tinha recebido uma caixa enorme de chocolates recheados com caramelo de Remus; uma moldura decorada com pequenas flores, folhas e borboletas, com uma fotografia em movimento de Lily com uma rapariga de estatura média e cabelos loiros muito curtos – Jane Linn – e com uma rapariga de estatura baixa e cabelos encaracolados negros – Kate Owen –, as suas duas melhores amigas, oferecidas por elas mesmas; e um gancho em forma de uma rosa, com pequenos brilhantes, de Bridgy Lorin, uma outra amiga dela, de Ravenclaw.

Mas nenhuma dele.

Lily pensou ter sido o mais sincera e directa possível, para James se dar conta de que ela estava apaixonada por ele. Mas e se não tivesse sido assim tão directa!

No instante em que Kate acordava, Lily dirigiu-se a um pequeno espelho pendurado num dos cantos do dormitório, para pentear e prender os cabelos um em cada lado da cabeça.

- Bom-dia, Lily… Gostaste do nosso presente? - Perguntou, enquanto ela mesma já desembrulhava alguns.

- Sim, muito… Mas o presente que eu realmente queria receber não deve ter ainda chegado… – Lily suspirou, olhando para Kate através do espelho.

- Ou pior… Foi confiscado pelo Filch.- disse Kate, rindo-se da própria piada, mas vendo a expressão de Lily, levantou-se para reconfortá-la. - Não te preocupes, Lily! Vais ver que ele te está a preparar uma grande surpresa.

Lily acenou e entrou na casa de banho para lavar os dentes.

Quando guardava a escova dos dentes, ouviu gritos do outro lado da porta a chamá-la:

- LILY! OH MEU DEUS! LILY! VEM CÁ DEPRESSA! IMEDIATAMENTE!

- O que foi! - Perguntou Lily, reconhecendo a voz de Jane como a que tinha gritado por ela.

Todas as suas companheiras estavam penduradas na única janela do dormitório feminino, deitando-lhe olhares de inveja, à excepção das suas melhores amigas que a olhavam sorridentes.

- O que foi! – Perguntou mais uma vez Lily, sendo puxada bruscamente por Jane.

Então, Lily viu a razão para todas as suas colegas estarem com aquelas expressões nos rostos. Um arrepio delicioso percorreu todo o corpo de Lily, no mesmo instante em que viu escrito, lá em baixo, na neve as palavras: "Amo-te, Lily Evans… J.P."

- Oh meu deus! - Exclamou Lily, sorrindo àquela visão. Teve o vislumbre de James Potter, com os seus cabelos arrepiados, mesmo ao pé do lago.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Lily correu pelo dormitório a fora descalça e ainda com a mesma camisa de dormir da noite anterior vestida, deixando as suas pernas à mostra. Empurrou o quadro da Dama Gorda ouvindo esta gritar assustada e a resmungar, ao mesmo tempo que Sirius Black que a vira dizia: "Atira-te a ele!"

Lily nem notou os olhares escandalizados de várias raparigas e os de cobiça dos rapazes. Só queria a ele.

Sentiu, então, os seus pés cansados enterrarem-se na neve, fazendo-a tremer de frio. Olhou em volta e viu o olhar de surpresa de James.

Sorrindo, Lily correu até ele, acabando por se atirar aos braços fortes e reconfortantes dele.

- James! - Exclamou ela, apertando-o contra o seu corpo.

- Não devias estar assim na rua! Podes apanhar uma constipaç…

Mas James não conseguiu acabar a frase. Lily aproximou os seus lábios dos de James e beijou-os, sentindo-se imediatamente quente e feliz por estar com ele.

Por momentos, James ficou parado sem saber o que fazer, mas logo envolveu Lily num beijo apaixonado e prolongado.

Hogwarts encheu-se de aplausos interrompendo o beijo deles. Lily olhou para cima. Na maior parte das janelas estavam alunos de diferentes anos escolares e equipas a aplaudirem-nos. Parecia que estavam contentes por finalmente os dois estarem a dar-se bem.

- Amo-te, Lily Evans. - Disse James, acariciando a face de Lily.

Lily sorriu.

- Também, te amo, James Potter.

- Sério? - Perguntou James desconfiado, tirando o pesado manto preto dos seus ombros.

- Se achas que não é prova suficiente, eu estar em risco de levar uma detenção por estar em trajes menores nos jardins da escola e sendo a monitora-chefe, não sei então porque estou aqui! - Disse Lily, fazendo James rir-se.

- Mas, disso trata-se já! - Disse James, colocando o manto à volta dos ombros de Lily, que lhe caíam até aos tornozelos.

- Obrigado… Espera aí! Eu não te dei ainda a minha prenda! - Disse Lily, puxando a mão de James para voltarem para dentro do castelo.

No entanto, James ficou no mesmo lugar, enquanto pequenos flocos de neve começavam a cair do céu nublado muito suavemente.

- Tu já ma deste, Lily. - Disse James, dando um sorriso pequeno. Olhava intensamente para Lily, agarrando-lhe ainda a mão.

- J… Já? - Perguntou Lily, duvidosa.

- Sim… Tu própria! - Disse James.

Lily sorriu e envolveu James pelo pescoço.

- Feliz natal, James…

James deu um pequeno beijo a Lily.

- Feliz natal também para ti, Lily…


End file.
